


Fit to be Tied

by kirani



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dildos, F/F, Femslash, Gags, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stressed Queen Gwen is expertly tied up by her lover, bent over a table, and teased until she gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit to be Tied

It had been a horrible week for Queen Guinevere of Camelot. No one thing had stressed her unduly but she felt there were demands on her time exceeding the hours of the day. She had retired to her chamber to relax before she was due at a banquet, but of course ended up reviewing documents at her desk.

The Lady Morgana knocked lightly and entered.

“My queen?”

“Come in,” Gwen sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Morgana instantly picked up on the queen’s emotion.

“There’s just so much to do and I feel as though I’m being pulled in ten different directions at once.”

“What can I do to help?” Morgana wrapped her arms around the queen’s shoulders from behind and pressed a tiny kiss onto her cheek.

Gwen stood and turned in the embrace of her lover.

“Think you can make me forget about it all?”

Morgana smirked. She kissed Gwen chastely then released her, crossing to the chamber door and locking it.

“Strip, your majesty,” Morgana commanded.

Gwen hastened to comply, tugging open her corset immediately.

“Slowly, my love,” Morgana warned.

Gwen smiled shyly and made a show out of shimmying out of the fitted gown. She toed off her satin slippers, slip, and knickers. Morgana watched it all from against the door, a pink flush darkening her pale skin.

Finally, Gwen stood naked before her, and Morgana went to the dresser, pulling a bolt of yellow satin from a drawer.

“Arms,” she commanded when she stood before the queen again, who lifted her arms. She wrapped the fabric around her waist, crossed it between her breasts, and around her back, tying the ends of the swath in front so that the pressure of the satin pressed slightly on her nipples. She was rewarded for her efforts by a small gasp from Gwen.

“Spin,” she commanded again, taking Gwen’s arms and matching the forearms together behind her back. She unfurled another swath of satin and wrapped it around her forearms, securing them in place.

Finally, she tied a small strip around the queen’s eyes.

Gwen moaned.

“Easy, love,” Morgana purred in her ear from behind. “I’ve almost got you just where I want you.”

Gwen whimpered and nodded.

Morgana placed a hand in the center of Gwen’s back and pushed gently forward, her hips still pressed against Gwen’s, holding her in place.

“There you are, the desk is right there,” she soothed and Gwen turned her head to lay on the smooth wood, her bound breasts sparking from the sudden contact.

“Yes, love, you’re so beautiful like this,” Morgana smiled.

She slowly traced down Gwen’s upper arm, trailing her fingers along the satin binding her forearms, before continuing down her back. She firmly grasped her arse, then continued her exploration.

She slid her hands around the front of Gwen’s hips, tracing that crease that separated thigh from the thick patch of hair Morgana knew was hiding her lover’s already wet vagina.

Gwen pressed back into her, desperate for more, and Morgana withdrew.

“None of that now, pet,” she warned. “Just enjoy.”

Gwen whimpered again but stilled.

Morgana leaned over her back, pressing a hand onto the desk on either side of Gwen’s body. She trailed kisses down her neck and spine, and then found the satin band which bound her lover’s breasts and traced it around.

When she felt the hard nubs of Gwen’s nipples under her fingers she stopped, slowly rubbing in circles as Gwen gasped and moaned.

“Oh, Morgana, yes, please,”

“What do you want, my love?”

“Touch me. Please,” Gwen whined.

“Soon,” she purred into Gwen’s ear and the bound woman shivered with anticipation.

Morgana resumed her exploration, nudging Gwen’s feet apart to trace swirling patterns on her inner thighs. She moved slowly and deliberately, exploring the contours of the woman beneath her and pressing kisses onto satin, skin, and hair alike.

When she allowed her nails to slowly rake across Gwen’s upper back, Gwen gave a cry.

“Hush, love,” Morgana whispered.

“I can’t, you’re driving me crazy,” Gwen protested.

“Do you need help?”

Gwen paused, then nodded.

Morgana withdrew again, unrolling another swath of satin which she balled up and delicately pressed into Gwen’s mouth.

Gwen hummed happily and nodded again.

Morgana resumed her ministrations, letting fingers trail down her arms, sides, and hips, before circling around to the front and parting Gwen’s wet lips with her fingers.

“Gods, you’re so wet already,” Morgana moaned. She quickly found Gwen’s clitoris and was rewarded with a muffled moan and a sharp twitch of her hips.

“Hmm, how shall I have you?” Morgana mused as she slowly circled her clit. “Shall I finger you?”

Gwen moaned.

“Shall I eat you?”

Gwen moaned louder.

Morgana stopped abruptly and slammed down her hands again on either side of Gwen’s head, pressing her body against the bound arms and whispered fiercely in her ear.

“Or should I fuck you with your toy?”

Gwen cried out, the sound muffled through the gag but clearly the most enthusiastic of her responses.

Morgana grinned and pulled open the desk drawer. From under a leather notebook, she pulled a heavy glass object. It was half as long as Morgana’s forearm with rounded edges and a lump on one end. She opened up the vial of oil from beside it and poured a small amount into her palm. A few whispered words heated the oil and she ran the toy through her hand, spinning it in the warm oil.

“Are you ready my love?”

Gwen nodded enthusiastically against the desk.

Morgana pressed back against her lover’s hips and could feel them shaking. “Easy, Gwen, you’re alright, I’ve got you.”

Morgana rubbed small circles on Gwen’s lower back and slowly expanded her reach as she felt Gwen’s body loosen. Then she reached between the spread legs and found the wet slit of her vagina. She slowly pressed a finger inside and Gwen groaned and jerked her hips.

Morgana smiled and positioned the bulbous end of the toy on Gwen’s inner thigh.

Even with the warm oil, the glass was still cold and Gwen gasped into the gag.

Slowly, Morgana slid the toy up Gwen’s thigh and soon it found its goal. She pressed her free hand into the small of Gwen’s back.

“Relax, my queen,” Morgana teased, as Gwen had tensed up again. “Give into me. Let me take care of you.”

She leaned over and gently bit into Gwen’s shoulder, and finally Morgana felt the last of the tension dissipate from her body and pressed the toy inside her lover.

Gwen let out a cry that sent shivers through Morgana, and she twisted the toy inside her until the misshapen bulb hit Gwen just the right way and she pushed back against Morgana, greedy for more.

Morgana tightened her grip on the toy and began to slowly fuck her lover. She reached her other hand around the front of Gwen’s body and found her clit again, adding a slow circle to the thrust of the toy.

Gwen’s enthusiastic grunts egged Morgana on, and soon she began pushing the pace faster and pressing the toy harder into her. Gwen began to rock with the rhythm she established.

Morgana changed the angle of the toy just slightly and knew she had found that sweet spot as Gwen began to tremble and whimper.

With a sharp cry not quite muffled by the gag, Gwen was riding out her orgasm on the toy.

Morgana gently pulled it out and placed it on the desk beside her spent queen. She caressed her arms, gently undoing the knots that held her arms bound, and eased her up off the desk.

Next she removed the gag, wet with Gwen’s saliva, and led her to the bed. Gwen sat down tentatively on the bed and reached up to remove her blindfold.

“Let me do that, love,” Morgana whispered against her ear. She deftly untied the knot and Gwen blinked in the dim light of the room.

Finally, she unbound her lover’s breasts, kissing the skin as it was exposed. Gwen sank back onto the pillows, naked and spent, and sighed in bliss.

“You truly are amazing,” she gazed up at Morgana, still seated on the edge of the bed.

“You truly are gorgeous,” Morgana replied.

“Oh gods, you’re still dressed!”

“This isn’t about me,” Morgana hushed her as she snuggled into the pillows beside her queen.

Gwen smiled sweetly and nestled in with a yawn.

“Sleep, my love,” Morgana whispered as she covered her with a quilt and set to cleaning up the room.

A happy hum, and Gwen was asleep, all thoughts of her stressful day erased.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading these one shots! I am very much enjoying writing them, because frankly these ladies deserve good, consensual, lesbian sex. More ideas always in the works =]


End file.
